


One yet not the same

by wingsofaboy



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Clone Heero is called Alpha and regular Heero is called Beta, Clones, Frozen Teardrop Compliant, I Don't Even Know, I have not read FT so what do I know, I'm Sorry, It's a clone!Heero/Heero drabble, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Selfcest, how do I even tag this, jsyn this is NOT omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofaboy/pseuds/wingsofaboy
Summary: Trying to touch him is like reaching for his reflection in the mirror, except when they'd eet it would feel yielding and soft. Warm.
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Heero Yuy





	One yet not the same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Prompt di Scorta | Week 1](https://www.landedifandom.net/prompt-scorta-uno/) initiative @ LDF. Prompt "D1) “Stare con un’altra persona è complesso, perché non sarà mai noi.” (Diodato)" (To be with another person is complicated, because they'll never be us)

Trying to touch him is like reaching for his reflection in the mirror, except when they'd meet it would feel yielding and soft. Warm.

Their hands don't connect in mid air. Alpha doesn't intertwines their fingers, instead he grabs his wrist hard and then reaches for his hair, yanks him to the side, makes him submit before he claims his mouth.

The kiss is hard and punishing, and Beta takes it, his eyes closed.

When Alpha bites him it stings; he's sure his lip is bleeding at this point.

"Everyone might think we are the same, but we're not."

Beta knows this. It's not a foreign concept. He says nothing though, and Alpha reaches for his clothes, undresses him, makes him bare before he pushes him into the ground, groping and scratching the exposed skin.

"I'm better than you."

He doesn't take off his clothes, just lowers his shorts enough to take out his erection, and takes his place between Beta's thighs, making a show out of spreading them more than it's necessary. He takes him with little preparation and no warning.

Alpha comes first, and doesn't wait for Beta to finish. He gets up, puts his leaking dick inside his pants, and leaves a weeping, trembling mess on the floor to pick himself up.

Beta looks at him. Their identical features are now distorted in two very different expressions, like a broken mirror stands between them.

They are one. Yet, they are not the same.

Alpha leaves and Beta gets up, put his clothes back on, and takes a few steps in the opposite direction.

They will meet again.


End file.
